Aaron and Emily: The Big Wheel
by LacytheRomanWerewolf
Summary: Focuses mainly on Henry. You'll see. HP JRo


Begin Transmission

Lacy here kids. A serial killer wanting help to stop, this is strange but maybe a step in the right direction? Maybe? Anywho, can't really think of a summary...nope got nothing so just have fun.

Disclaimer: What to put, what to put. *taps chin* Well I could..nah that wouldn't work. *goes back to tapping chin* I'll get back to you.

End Transmission

~'~'~'~'~'~'~'~'~

JJ stood in Dave's office rocking Henry.

"Come on baby," JJ said. "Daddy will be here in a minute, just calm down."

"Jen, what's wrong?" Dave asked walking in.

JJ looked at Dave. It was supposed to be her day off after their last case but she couldn't get Henry to stop crying and since Dave usually could, she came to see him.

"He won't stop and I can't find anything wrong with him." JJ said. "I was hoping seeing you would help."

Dave put down his things from his meeting with Hotch and the Director. They were working on getting Austin on the team. He walked over to JJ and took the crying Henry from her arms.

"Hey there big guy," Dave said. "what's with the tears? You trying to drive Mommy nuts? That's Daddy's job."

JJ laughed. "I'd prefer if neither of you did it."

Dave smiled as he rocked Henry, who was finally calming down. Then it hit him. The talk he'd had with Jack a while back. Oops.

"Hey Jen, Jack wanted me to talk to you about something and well you know me I forgot." Dave said.

JJ smiled. "I'll make sure not to tell Jack that. What did he want you to talk to me about?"

"He wanted to know why Henry doesn't go to daycare like he does." Dave said. "He also said we should consider it cause then he'd get to see Henry every day."

JJ leaned against Dave's desk. "It would make it easier for Garcia to go get him when we're on cases and after work."

Dave nodded. "That's what I thought. If you want, I can talk to Hotch about getting Henry in."

JJ thought about it for a moment before nodding. "Yeah sounds good. Is he doing anything right now?"

Dave shook his head. "Nope just calling Austin to let her know that the Director is thinking over everything and should let us know soon if she can start coming out on cases with us."

JJ smiled. "That's great. Reid will be so happy and it'll be good for Austin."

"It will be." Dave started for his office door. "I'm gonna take this one to visit Uncle Aaron so we can talk. Are you gonna stick around?"

"Depends, when are you coming home?" JJ asked.

"As soon as I'm finished talking with Hotch." Dave said. "And maybe the case report. I'm almost done."

JJ grabbed her purse but left Henry's things. "Then I will go home and you can bring Henry when you're done if that's ok with you."

Dave smiled. "Have I ever minded having Henry?"

JJ shook her head. "Nope, but we both know that'll change when he hits his teen years."

Dave groaned. "Don't go there Jen."

JJ laughed before kissing Dave and Henry and leaving. Dave looked at Henry who had stopped crying completely.

"Come on buddy," Dave said. "let's go talk to Uncle Aaron about you spending your days with Jack."

Henry clapped at the mention of Jack.

~'~'~'~'~'~'~'~'~

Hotch had just hung up with Austin and was planning on heading home when Dave stuck his head in.

"Got a minute Hotch?" the older man asked.

Hotch looked at his watch. Emily would still be at an early dinner with her father for at least another half hour so...

"Sure, come on in Dave." Hotch said. "And I see you're not alone."

Dave smiled. "He wouldn't stop crying for Jen and she was out of options."

Hotch smiled. "Daddy's touch always does it. Jack was the same way for a while."

Dave sat down and adjusted Henry so the small boy was sitting in his lap.

"I have something to ask you that Jack brought up." Dave said.

Hotch was curious. He sat forward, resting his arms on his desk. "Ok, you've got my attention."

"What would it take to get Henry into Jack's daycare?" Dave asked.

Hotch tipped his head. "Not a lot. Just fill out some paperwork and a quick meeting with the director. Why?"

"Jack pointed out that if he and Henry went to daycare together, they'd get to see each other everyday, Jack would have someone he knows and it would make picking Henry up easier for not only Jen and I but Garcia as well when she has to sit during cases." Dave explained.

Emily had mentioned to Hotch about Jack not being sociable at daycare and Dave happened to be sitting with them.

Hotch nodded. "Makes sense. I can ask Haley to grab to forms next time she picks Jack up and I'll grab them this weekend."

Dave nodded. "That'd be great. Thank Hotch."

Hotch smiled. "Anything for my nephew."

Dave flashed mock hurt. "What about me?"

Hotch sat back with a smirk. "I'll get back to you on that."

Dave laughed.

~'~'~'~'~'~'~'~'~

Hotch looked up from his case file as Emily walked into his apartment.

"How was dinner?" Hotch asked, standing to greet Emily.

Emily happily accepted Hotch's kiss. "Very good though next time he expects you to be there as well."

Hotch laughed. "Well I guess since I've met and worked for your mother, it only makes sense that I met your father."

"How did you avoid meeting him when you worked for my mother?" Emily asked.

Hotch shrugged. "Not a clue. He was just never there when I was working."

"Well I'll let you know now, he's a walk in the park next to my mother." Emily said.

"That is a greater comfort then you might think." Hotch said. "Haley's father almost shot me when we first met."

Emily cocked a brow. "Do I want to know the full story behind that?"

"Let's put it this way, never walk up behind a man cleaning his gun. Especially if he has no idea you're coming over." Hotch said.

Emily winced. "Haley didn't warn him?"

Hotch shook his head. "Thought it might go over better if it was a surprise. The surprise was making it through the evening with my head attached."

Emily laughed. "Well my father hasn't carried a gun in fifteen years so you're safe."

"Good." Hotch said. "That is one experience I'd rather not relive."

Emily shrugged. "I don't know, it sounds like fun to me."

Hotch snorted. "Oh yeah, lot's of fun."

"Do you know if JJ ever got Henry to calm down?" Emily asked. "She sent me a text during dinner asking if I knew where Dave was."

Hotch nodded. "She did. Well Dave did. She stopped by the office just as Dave and I got back from our meeting. Then Dave came to talk to me about getting Henry into Jack's daycare."

Emily smiled. "Yeah Jack mentioned that to me. He wants to be closer to Henry and I think it might help Jack."

"That's what Dave was thinking." Hotch said. "So I called Haley and asked her to pick up the forms when she picks up Jack tomorrow and I'll get them from her when I get Jack Friday."

"I didn't think we had him this weekend." Emily said.

"We weren't going to but Haley is going away for the weekend with her boyfriend." Hotch said. "So instead of leaving him with her mother, she's letting us take him."

"Well alright," Emily said. "I guess we have a weekend to plan."

~'~'~'~'~'~'~'~'~

A week later, Jack was sitting at one of the coloring tables after Haley had dropped him off when he heard a familiar voice. He turned and saw JJ and Dave.

"Uncle Dave! Aunt Jen!" Jack called.

The two turned and smiled at him. JJ nodded to Dave before walking over to Jack. In her arms was Henry.

"Hey Jack." JJ said. "Guess who's here?"

Jack smiled. "Henry!"

JJ laughed. "That's right. Can I trust you to watch Henry during the day and make sure he's ok?"

Jack nodded, his face serious.

JJ smiled. "Good, now I'll leave him with you while Uncle Dave and I talk to the director."

Jack held out his arms the way he was taught and JJ laid Henry in his arms.

"Remember to hold his head up and be very careful if you stand up and walk." JJ said before rejoining Dave.

Jack looked down at Henry. "Hi Henry. You ready for fun?"

JJ smiled as she watched Jack and Henry. She looked at Dave.

"I think we definitely made the right choice." she said.

Dave nodded. "That we did."

~'~'~'~'~'~'~'~'~

Begin Transmission

Alright so no real mention of the case and it was mainly focused around Henry but you liked it right? Let me know what you think, flame policy stands and thanks as always for reading.

End Transmission

Sarah here! Awh! I love the main focus on Henry! It's so sweet!! Ok, I posted my Christmas story for you CSI:NY lovers. ADIOS AMIGOS! Kisses~Sarah P.S HAPPY HOLIDAYS!


End file.
